Lies and New Promises
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry has been betrayed by everyone on the light side except Remus. The betrayal leads Harry to an unexpected gain but also to unexpected people. RL/FG and HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

**Lies and New Promises**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Flashback]_

Harry Potter stared into blood red eyes. Said red eyes were staring at him in shock. He wasn't the only one. Every one in the room except two people were staring at him in varying forms of shock.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Asked the shocked dark lord.

Harry only looked at him before turning and burying his head into Remus' chest and crying. It was Fenrir Grayback that spoke.

"My lord perhaps those who aren't in the inner circle should leave." Voldemort looked at the werewolf before nodding his head.

"All those in the outer circle leave immediately." Demanded Voldemort.

Most of the death eaters fled as quickly as they could leaving only the inner circle, Voldemort, Harry, and Remus.

"Now what is going on?" Voldemort asked once again.

Fenrir once again spoke. "Well...

 _[It was the night of the full moon and I was in the forest when I had gotten a whiff of two different scents. I knew one of them since it was the scent of the mate I bit long ago. The other was the scent of a pregnant male. I hurried to the scent._

 _I found them in a clearing. My mate had caught my scent and started growling as soon as I was in view. The other male was on a pelt bed sleeping. He was holding his stomach protectively. I started forward by my mate blocked the male and it was then that I realized he was protecting his cub._

 _I sat down and watched him. My mate watched me until he came to the conclusion that I wasn't a danger to his cub. He sat then laid down and watched me. We watched each other until the moon went down and we changed back to our human form._

 _My mate grabbed clothes out of a bag near the pelt and got dressed. He then grabbed a pair of jeans and enlarged them then threw them at me. I put them on._

 _A noise drew our attention to the other male. "Remy?_ "

 _"I'm right here cub." He said._

 _The other male sat up and I finally got a good look at him. He had short messy black hair, bright emerald green eyes hidden behind ugly horn rimmed glasses. I also took noticed that he was very pale and skinny besides the slight baby bump._

 _The other male saw me and quickly hid behind my mate. "Don't be afraid kid. I am that man's mate and since he sees you as a cub I am no danger to you."_

 _My words reassured the boy a little but it was my mate's words that made the boy calm down. "He is right cub. He is indeed my mate and werewolves can't harm their mate's cub."_

 _He nodded and went back to the pelt. The movement moved his hair and allowed me to see the famous lighting bolt scar. This boy was Harry Potter. I was conflicted. You wanted the boy but by werewolf law this boy was my cub._

 _I made the decision to talk to you and hope that you wouldn't hurt him. I was brought out of my thoughts when I noticed my mate's eyes widen._

 _"F-fernrir Gr-grey...back?" My mate asked fearfully._

 _"Remus I know that I changed you when you were a child but it was because you were sick. I could smell the sickness. I knew that you were my mate and didn't have much time left so I changed you." I took a deep breath. "You fainted from the pain and Dumbledore appeared before I could take you with me." I noticed that Harry whimpered when I had said Dumbledore's name. "Cub?"_

 _The bond between us must have settled because he lunged himself at me and started to cry. Remus looked at him sadly and answered my unasked question. It made me want to kill that bastard._

 _"Two months ago Dumbledore had the order remove Harry from his relatives for 'training' but it was because Harry refused to fight against someone who had more experience than he did. Harry felt that it was for the grown ups to fight not an untrained and inexperienced boy." I watched as he drew a shaky breath. "Dumbledore locked Harry in a room. I wasn't there to pick Harry up and the order who did were disguised as death eaters." I looked at my mate in surprise when he said this but he continued. "D-dumbledore had stolen the dark lord's hair from when he was still in school and put them into a powerful polyjuice potion. This potion turned Dumbledore into the dark lord. He not only physically looked like him but he also had the same DNA as him."_

 _"DNA?_ " _I_ _asked confused._

 _"A muggle term. It means that Dumbledore had the dark lord's blood and sperm running through him." I was shocked. "Dumbledore tortured him, but Harry thought it was the dark lord because of the polyjuice potion. When Harry still didn't fight back Dumbledore raped him." Harry started to shake in my arms causing me to tighten them. "Dumbledore didn't use any protection so Harry became pregnant but since the polyjuice potion changed Dumbledore's sperm into the dark lord's Harry became pregnant with the dark lord's child." I felt my jaw drop. "I had came back and over heard the order talking about it. They don't know about the child but the rest they know. I snuck Harry out and we are on our way to go inform the dark lord. We hope that he will not kill Harry."_

 _"He won't. I will take you."_

 _Harry lifted his head and looked at me. "Are you sure?_ "

 _"Yes."_

 _"Okay."]_

"That is how we are here."

"I see." Voldemort knew that his friend wouldn't lie to him and from the fear on Harry's face he knew that he wasn't lying either. "Since it is late I will show you to your rooms and we will talk about it tomorrow." At Harry's panicked look he explained it better. "The rooms will be conjoined." That reassured Harry and soon they were led to their rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lies and New Promises**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Flashback]_

The next morning Harry woke up in an actual bed. The last was when he was at Hogwarts. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked around for the door that lead to Remus' room. Once he did he stood up and went into the room.

"Remy?" The room was empty and Harry started to panic.

"Right here cub." Remus came out of another door. "I was in the bathroom."

"Oh." Harry blushed inembarrassment.

"Come here." Harry walked into Remus' arms. "Don't be embarrassed by your reactions cub. After what you have been through it is only natural to panic when you don't feel safe or can't find the person who you feel safe with." Harry nodded and snuggled in.

Just then the door opened and Fenrir entered the room with the dark lord. "We are going to take you to breakfast then talk." Harry's face turned green the moment Fenrir mentioned breakfast and he ran to the bathroom.

"Don't worry it's just morning sickness." Remus told the other two. "If you have any raspberry tea then that will settle his stomach."

"Lippy!"

"Yes master?" Remus was shocked by how well the house elf spoke and that it was dressed in clothes that looked to be a uniform.

"Make sure that there is raspberry tea on the table for breakfast."

"Yes master." With that the house elf popped away.

"What?" Voldemort asked when he noticed Remus' stunned look.

"I thought only Harry managed to get house elves to talk and dress properly."

"I need proper help and if house elves were afraid of me then nothing would get done properly. I also had gotten sick of the way they talked and gave them the order of speaking the right way. The rags weren't only hideous but wrong so I gave them a uniform."

Remus didn't get a chance to respond because Harry came out of the bathroom. "Remy can I wear one of your shirts? Mine are too small." Harry had been using his old school shirts.

"Of course." He handed Harry a brown t-shirt.

Harry went back into the bathroom and quickly put it on before going back into the bedroom.

"Follow me." Voldemort said and began to lead them to the dining room.

The only ones in the room were Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and the Lestrange brothers. They took one look at the pregnant teen and looked away. Even though they were enemies with him didn't mean that they wished that type of torture on the boy.

The teen sat down after the adults did. The others watched as Remus filled Harry's cup with tea before filling his plate with a small portion of food. After that Remus filled his own plate and began eating. They were shocked that Harry only ate after Remus did. It was as if Harry wasn't sure if his food was poisoned or not. Just what has this young teen gone through. Draco was worried for his old school rival.

"Since you are carrying my heir I hope you don't mind that some of my inner circle being here when we talk." Voldemort said after Harry began to eat.

"No."

"I have also summoned a healer that I trust to check you out."

For the first time since they entered the dining room Harry met Voldemort's eyes. "The baby will finally get checked on?"

"Yes."

Harry smiled brightly at him before he looked down at his stomach and began rubbing circles on it. "Hear that baby we finally get to see how you are doing?" Harry cooed softly and shocked a lot of the occupants in the room. "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for."

Harry just smiled and went back to eating. Remus just smiled at his cub. It had been a long time since he had seen Harry smile. He just hoped that those smiles continued.

When they finished breakfast they went to the sitting room. Harry shocked a lot of people when he curled up on Fenrir's lap. The werewolves and Harry knew that it was the bond that formed because he was Remus' cub.

"Now tell me why you stopped wanting to fight."

"I never wanted to. Dumbledore manipulated me into fighting you. I finally told him that I wouldn't fight you since you were more experienced and trained than I was." Harry told them. "I then told him that this was a fight for an adult not a child. I was then told that I didn't have a choice and was sent to the Dursleys. He thought that if they continued their abuse only worse then I would want to fight."

Harry shocked most of the room with what he told them. "Are you telling me that he knew that you were being abused?" Lucius asked as his eyes flashed with anger.

"Yes. He even paid them." Remus said as Harry whimpered and buried his head into Fenrir's chest. "Calm down you are scaring Harry!"

Lucius who saw Harry quickly calmed down and knelt down so that he was level with Harry. "I am sorry for scaring you. The thought that this man let you be abused hell the thought that he paid them makes me disgusted and angry."

Harry nodded and before he could respond the healer entered the room. She looked to be in her late 50's with greying brown hair and blue eyes. She bowed to her lord.

"You summoned me my lord?"

"Yes. I have a pregnant teen that hasn't seen a healer and has been on the run since he learned about the baby."

"We don't know when he became pregnant." Remus told them before telling the healer what had happened to his cub.

"I see." The healer said before she masterfully hide her anger. "Mr. Potter I am healer Cross."

"Hello."

She smiled at him. "My lord?"

"You can use his bedroom."

"Thank you. Mr. Potter do you want anyone in the room with you?"

"Yeah. Can Remy, Fenrir, and Voldemort be in there with me." Voldemort looked shocked to be included. "You should be there since the baby is yours." Harry said when he saw they look on Voldemort's face.

"Of course." Healer Cross said.

With that being said they went to Harry's bedroom for the check up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lies and New Promises**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Flashback]_

Harry laid down on the bed and healer Cross began to cast spells. The scroll appeared and the healer read it. She once again wished that she took an oath to heal not harm because she wanted to murder Dumbledore and his order.

"Mister Potter is three months pregnant. He is also very malnourished." Harry kept his eyes closed so he never saw the look of outrage on the other three males in the room. "There are several breaks to multiple bones that never healed correctly as well as a lot of scarring. It looks like his magic healed any fatal open wounds."

"Will you be able to fix all this damage?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes I can but first I want to check on the baby." She then began casting more spells.

"The baby is healthy." Everyone in the room was relieved to hear it. "Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, please." Harry spoke for the first time since they entered the room.

Healer Cross gave Harry a potion. "Pink for girl and blue for boy."

Remus took a sip before Harry downed the potion. They watched as Harry's stomach glowed blue then pink. Those who knew the meaning gasped in shock. Harry looked at the healer confused.

"Why did it glow from blue to pink?"

"Mr. Potter you are having twins. A boy and a girl."

"Twins!" Harry's face broke out into a smile. "Hi there babies." Harry cooed and rubbed his belly. "I can't wait to meet you both."

"Now I have a list of potions for you to take."

"I will take that and have Severus make them." Healer Cross gave the list to Voldemort.

"These potions will help with all damages as well as help the baby."

"Thank you." Harry said while the rest nodded their thanks. "I'm going to take a nap." Harry told them as he yawned.

"Alright. When you wake up a house elf will show you to whatever room Remus or Fenrir are in." Voldemort said as he watch Harry snuggle into the bed.

"Okay." With that Harry fell asleep and the others left the room.

Once they were all in the hallway Voldemort led them to his study where the rest of the inner circle were. Voldemort sat down at his desk and Remus and Fenrir sat down on an empty sofa.

"First Severus I need you to brew these potions for Harry so that he can be healthy as well as keep the babies healthy." Everyone stared at him when they heard the word babies. "Yes babies. Harry is pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl." The inner circle congratulations before he continued. "Thank you. Now Narcissa I need you to buy clothes for Harry."

"Do you know his measurements my lord?"

"No. Take them after lunch."

"Of course my lord."

"Rabastan and Rodolphus I want you to guard Harry when other death eaters are around and when I leave the manor."

"Yes my lord." The brothers said together.

"Lucius I want you and your son to find the ones who helped do this to Harry." He turned to Remus. "Do you know who did it?"

"No and I can't give yo order names since we were made to give an unbreakable vow."

"Lucius when you are at the ministry see who isn't doing what they are meant to be doing. Draco when you are at school see who leaves and when. Severus any news?"

"No. Dumbledore has been extremely pissed but he hid it from the order." Severus told him as he looked over the list of potions that he was given.

"Watch him and see what mistakes he makes."

"Yes my lord."

"All dismissed." They nodded and left.

Soon Harry woke and a house elf popped into the room. "Follow me please mister Potter." Harry nodded and stood up before following the house elf.

Harry realized that he was being lead to the dining room and his stomach growled. Harry blushed when the others in the dining room had heard his stomach and looked at him.

"Come and sit down cub." Fenrir said as he pulled out a chair for him. "Anything specific you want to eat?"

"Chicken with cucumbers and raspberry sauce." Harry said that caused many at the table to look at him weird. "Just kidding." Harry said with a fake smile.

"Don't lie Harry. If that is what you want then that is what you get." Remus told him as he glared at the others. "First you need to take a potion then you can eat. Did you want your strawberry banana smoothie?"

"Yeah." Harry said as he sat down.

Remus handed Harry the potion as Fenrir filled the plate. Harry quickly drained it and made a face before he drank his smoothie to get rid of the lingering taste.

"Harry, I have assigned Rabastan and Rodolphus to guard you when other death eaters are around and when I leave the manor."

"Okay."

"After lunch Narcissa will measure you so that she can get you clothes that will fit."

"Okay."

It was then that Voldemort noticed that Harry had yet to eat so he started eating the chicken. Harry began eating after that. Voldemort frowned and wondered what else happened that made Harry believe that his food could be poisoned that he waited until someone else ate.

Once Harry was finished Narcissa quickly took his measurements and left. Harry was lead to the study.

"Now I wanted to start the nursery."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I was hoping that it could connect to both our rooms."

Harry smiled brightly at that. "That would be great."

"Great. I will have some store cataloges be brought here tomorrow."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Actually yes. Why do you wait until someone else eats before you do?"

Harry looked away. "D-dumbledore would put compulsion, loyalty, and other potions in the food he made me eat." Harry teared up.

"Harry look at me." Harry did and looked into blood red eyes. "I, Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle-Slytherin, swear to never harm Heir Harrison James Potter-Black in anyway intentionally. I also swear to never put potions in his food or drinks. So I have said it so mote it be." Harry watched shock as Voldemort glows a light green.

"Thank you." Harry said when he recovered from his shock.

"You're welcome. Why don't you go to the library and get a book."

"Okay." Harry left and Voldemort went to do more paperwork.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lies and New Promises**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Flashback]_

(Luna's house)

Luna handed out drinks to the four people in her living room. The Weasley twins were on the loveseat, Neville and Hermione sat in the two arm chairs. They hoped that Luna knew where their brother was. They just hoped that Dumbledore didn't have him.

"Luna do you know where Harry is? Please tell us he really isn't with that lemon sucking old coot." Hermione pleaded.

"Not anymore. Dumbledore once had him and he did horrible things to Harry but Harry escaped with Remus and they are now with the dark lord."

"Please say that that is a good thing."

"It is. He will take care of Harry and the babies."

"WHAT?!"

"BABIES?!"

Luna waited for them to calm down before speaking again. Soon they were quiet and looking at Luna for an explanation.

"Dumbledore used a very powerful polyjuice potion that made in the dark lord in every aspect including blood and sperm. Dumbledore doesn't know that though. He beat and raped Harry so that way Harry would want to fight." They all gasped and Hermione started to silently cry. "Harry became pregnant 3 months ago and because the sperm was the dark lords it made the babies both Harry's and Voldemort's. Harry is going to have twins, a boy and girl."

"Poor Harry." Hermione said as she whipped away her tears. "Why does everything that is bad happen to Harry?"

" **Yeah it isn't fair**." The twins said as they held onto each other for comfort.

"Will Harry be safe?" Neville asked.

"Yes."

"Good. When can we see them?"

"Soon. Remus is going to get us."

"Then we will all go pack secretly."

They all left. Luna was already packed so she went off to go hang out with her daddy. The twins weren't sure about which family members were on their side so they had to make sure that no one saw them. Neville knew his gran would never let him go with Remus so he packed as soon as she took a nap. Hermione told her parents then went to go pack.

(Hogwarts)

Dumbledore pace around his office. It had been almost a month since Harry escaped and he was nowhere close to finding him. He was furious.

"Where the blast are you boy!" Dumbledore threw a book at the wall.

No matter what he did to find Harry nothing worked. How was he suppose to rule the wizarding world if Voldemort was there to stop him. That was why he need the boy. Him and the dark lord would kill each other and he could rule the world the way he wanted but no that boy constantly keeps ruining all his plans.

Dumbledore could only use a few members to search for the boy. Those few members were the only ones to agree with his treatment of the boy the others would disapprove, get angry, leave the order and tell the ministry on him.

He couldn't lose any members. They were still useful to him afterall. Especially the ones that financed the order. Oh once he found that brat he would pay big time.

(Riddle Manor)

Harry sat in the library reading. He had managed to find a book on male pregnancies. It was written by a healer who specializes in male pregnancies. Harry was glad to have found it because that meant that he could learn what to do and what not to do.

Harry had fallen asleep half way through it. Rabastion quickly reported to his lord that Harry had fallen asleep. He was ordered to take him back to his rooms. Before he did Rabastan took a picture since Harry was laying on the couch with the book on his stomach. To Rabastan it was a cute scene that needed to be photographed.

He then picked Harry up and took him to his room. His brother agreed with him. Harry was like a little brother and that made them even more protective of him.

Once Harry was tucked in he left the room and stood outside. Nothing and Rabastan meant nothing was going to get past him. This teen was safe from harm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Lies and New Promises**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Flashback]_

Harry was awoken by the sound of cackling. He opened his eyes and saw that it was coming from the crazy black haired witch. Before either could do something the LeStrange brothers entered the room and shot stunners at her. The stunners knocked her into a wall and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Rodolphus quickly took his wife and bound her and took her to the Rodolphus quickly took his wife and bound her and took her to the dungeons. Rabastan went over to Harry. Harry had his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach and looking at the place Bellatrix had been. His eyes were wide with fear and panic and filled with tears.

"Harry?" Harry continued to stared. "Harry you need to look at me."

When Harry didn't react he sent a message through patronas to his lord and the boys pseudo parents. He then wrapped his arms around Harry. The arms startled him and soon he was sobbing into Rabastan's chest.

"Shh, she didn't get a chance to do anything. The babies are safe." Rabastan reassured as he stroked his hair.

Soon three people barged into the room. The werewolfs quickly went over to Harry and soon Harry was in Remus' arms. Voldemort was glaring at Rabastion.

"Explain."

"Harry fell asleep in the library and I brought him here so that he could sleep more comfortable. I failed to check the room before leaving to stand outside." Rabastan explained as he stared his lord in the eyes. "Rodolphus arrived soon after and a few minutes ago we heard someone cackle inside the room and knew that it wasn't Harry. We burst into the room and we both shot stunners at her. Rodolphus bound her and is currently taking her to the dungeons." He turned to look at Harry who finally stopped crying. "Harry had his arms wrapped around his stomach in protection and was staring where Bella was in fear and panic. I tried to get him to look at me but he was in shock so I sent a patronus for you three and gave him a hug and then you guys entered. I am sorry that I failed my lord."

"You were quick to respond and saved Harry and the babies and that is what counts. Go find your brother and inform him that there will be a meeting later."

"Of course my lord." He bowed and left.

Voldemort went over to Harry and kneeled down. He put a hand on his cheek and turned Harry's head until he looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. She didn't do anything."

"Good. I am going to a meeting but your fathers will be here."

"Okay. Will you be back?"

"I will if that is what you want." Harry nodded his head. "Then I will see you after the meeting."

He stood and left. Meanwhile Remus gave Harry to Fenrir. He knew that Harry would be much calmer with his alpha. Fenrir just wrapped his arms around his cub and held him tight. Remus picked up a book about werewolves and read it outloud. This book was written by a member of Fenrir's pack so it was all truthful facts. After a while Harry finally relaxed and was eating a snack.

Down in the meeting room Voldemort stared at his followers. They all could see that he was angry and were worried who was the cause. It had been awhile since he was this angry.

"One of our members betrayed me. You see Harry Potter isn't the enemy anymore." Those who didn't know stared at their lord in shock. "The inner circle knows all this and I was planning on informing you all at the next meeting. You see due to some unforeseen consequence young Harry became pregnant with _my_ children. Twins actually. A boy and a girl. Just a few moments ago Bellatrix Lestange decided to try and attack Harry and my children. BRING HER FORTH!"

Rodolphus and Rabastan dragged in Bellatrix who was struggling to get out of their hold. They threw her in the center before they took her place.

"Bellatrix what do you have to say for yourself."

"I was only helping my lord. That brat was lying and he has done something to you otherwise you would have saw right through him."

"Are you saying that an inexperienced wizard managed to do something to someone as experienced as myself?" Voldemort hissed.

"N-no my lord."

"Then what are you saying?"

Bellatrix just stared at her lord dumbly. Voldemort just smirked and crucioed her. In a few seconds she was withering on the ground screaming in pain. He lifted the curse and addressed the rest of his followers.

"Do any of you believe her?"

"NO MY LORD!"

"Good then she will be the only one punished."

Soon he threw another curse at her. They all watched as her skin slowly burned away. They knew it was painful going by the way she screamed in pain. Most watch in glee especially the inner circle. Even Narcissa watched as her sister slowly burned away in happiness. Her sister dared to harm a pregnant wizard all because she was jealous. Harry was getting his attention and she wasn't. In Narcissa's opinion she deserved it.

The rest watched in fear. They knew they were going to stay away from Potter no matter what they all thought. They sure as hell didn't want to end up like Bellatrix.

After a while her screams stopped. Her skin was gone and Voldemort set her body on fire. He then vanished what was left.

"Harry Potter is off limits. Anyone who touches him will face much worse punishment. Am I understood?"

"YES MY LORD!"

"Good. Now get out of here."

Cracks were heard and soon all that was left was the inner circle and Voldemort. It was Narcissa who spoke first.

"Is mr. Potter alright my lord? Are the children?"

"Both the children and Harry are alright. She cackled alerting Rabastan and Rodolphus that she was there. They stunned her before she could do anything."

"Good. The clothes are here as well as the cataloge my lord." She handed them over.

He nodded before he turned to Severus. "The potions will be ready soon. Dumbledore is very pissed but can't do much because only a few agreed with them. I haven't found out who they are yet."

"Keep on it. You two will be rewarded soon but for now go rest."

They nodded and soon they all left and Voldemort went to Harry's room. He knocked on the door and it was opened by Remus who let him in.

"You came back." Harry said in surprise.

"I said that I would. Here are the clothes that we ordered for you and the cataloges are here so we can start the nursery."

"Okay."

Harry scooted of his alpha's lap and moved closer to Voldemort so that they could look in the catalogue together. Meanwhile Remus and Fenrir stood off to the side and watched the two. They had been worried about Harry but it seemed that Harry felt safe with Voldemort.

Harry was hesitant to point things out. Usually his opinions were shot down and made fun of. Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus and the twins were the only ones who didn't. Voldemort saw the hesitation but didn't say anything. He just encouraged Harry and found himself surprised at similar their tastes were.

Once everything was picked Voldemort sent it off. It would be delivered soon. Then they would set up the nursery.

"Dinner should be ready."

"Okay." They stood and left to go eat dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Lies and New Promises**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Flashback]_

Remus had been given permission from the dark lord to bring Harry's friend to the manor. He had hoped that his friends would do Harry good. He also hoped to get more information out of them so that he could punish the people who did this to Harry.

Remus was shocked to find them waiting for him. He had been thinking that they would have been asleep and this would have shocked them but instead they were all packed and waiting for him near their fireplaces.

He shook his head each time and decided to wait until they were at the manor. He grabbed each one before he took out a portkey and whisked them away so that they could see Harry.

Once there he turned and looked them all in the eye. His question was clear for them all to hear.

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I told them." Luna said with a knowing grin.

"How did you know?" He asked in confusion.

"I am a seer."

"I see." Remus said in shock.

Luna giggled and started to lead them to where Harry was. Remus followed behind in shock and the rest followed. Each laughing at the shocked look that was still on his face.

She opened the door and marched right over to him just as he sat down to eat breakfast. He was startled till he saw who it was and hugged her.

"It is good to see you. Congratulations on the babies." Harry smiled at her. "I bought these for them." She said as she gave his two jewelry boxes.

"Thank you Luna." He knew that it was a Lovegood tradition to give jewelry to babies born in their family and since she considered him as a big brother then that tradition was going to be honored.

He opened the first box. Inside was a silver necklace with a crescent moon. Where the chain and moon met there was a diamond.

"It's beautiful Luna."

He opened the other box. Inside this one was a leather wrist band and on it was a silver crescent moon around a diamond.

"It's gorgeous. Thank you." He handed them over to Voldemort for him to see.

"You're welcome. I ordered them as soon as I knew, which is when you escaped from that hell hole." She turned towards Voldemort. "I am a seer and not part of the order so I can give you the names of the sick fucks who did this to Harry."

"After breakfast come to my office." He said while the others who didn't know her well gaped at her in shock. "Harry is right these are breathtaking." That caused his followers to gap at him.

"Okay and thank you."

Voldemort called an elf and had them take the jewelry to Harry's room for safe keeping. Luna sat down and soon Hermione was hugging Harry.

"Oh Harry I missed you."

"Missed you too Mia."

"I grabbed this after Luna told us that you were pregnant with twins." She said as she handed him a wrapped gift.

He unwrapped the gift and inside was a book. Harry smiled when he read the title. Male Pregnancy and the blessing of twins. He handed the book over to Voldemort so he could see it.

"This will be very useful. Thank you miss Granger."

"You're welcome." She said as she piled Harry's plate with more fruit.

"Oh Mia." Harry said with a groan but began eating the fruit anyway causing her to grin.

She sat down near Luna and Neville walked over to him and gave him a hug. He backed off and whipped off Harry's tears.

"It's good to see you too." He pulled something out and enlarged it. "Hedwig brought this to me when summer began and I held onto it for you." It was Harry's trunk.

"I sent this since Vernon said he was going to burn any freakishness that I was carrying."

"I also ordered this for the nursery." He showed them a picture for of a mobile. "It should be here in a week."

"This is beautiful Nev." He followed the moon theme. The mobile was that of the stars and the moon.

"I thought that you would like it." He grinned and sat down across from Luna.

The twins came over next. They glared at Voldemort much to the surprise of the dark lord and his followers.

"You better not hurt Harry."

"Cause if you do we will kill you."

"I understand and I won't." His respect for the two trouble makers rose.

"After the babies you have to make sure he is taken care of."

"Do not just take the babies and leave Harry."

"I won't."

"Good." They said before they turned and hugged their little brother.

"So go to see you little brother."

"We missed you."

"I missed you both too."

"We made this for you." They handed over a photo album.

"We were going to give it to you at school but then we thought that now would be better."

Harry opened the album and began looking through it. Tears pooled in his eyes as he started at the pictures he didn't know the twins took of him during the school year and in the summer.

"This is great. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"We also..."

"bought these..."

"for the babies."

They handed him two baby albums. One was a light blue and covered in stars. The other was a dark blue and covered in moons. Harry smiled at them.

"These are beautiful you guys. I love them."

"You're..."

"welcome."

They sat down and began eating. Harry turned to Voldemort with a questioning look.

"I figured that you would like to have your friends here with you."

"Thank you." Harry smiled at the dark lord softly.

"You're welcome."

When they all finished eating Harry led his friends to his room while Luna and Voldemort went to his office. He would finally have the people who hurt Harry.

"Tell me the people who hurt him."

"Mad eye helped kidnap him along with Alexis Nott."

"Alexis Nott?" Voldemort asked in confusion. He didn't know that person and he knew all Notts.

"She is the daughter of a squib that was in the Nott family. The family sent the child away so that he could get the best education and not be around magic that he couldn't use. They would visit him regularly but not use magic. When he had a daughter who could use magic he sent her to live with the rest of the Notts but Dumbledore took her away and had her raised to follow him and hate her family."

"I see. Continue then."

"Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, and Dedalus Diggle dressed up like death eaters and tortured Harry and you already know that Dumbledore pretended to be you."

"Thank you. They will be brought here soon. Would you and the others like to be here when they are?"

"We would like that."

"Then I will inform you all when they are brought here."

"Thank you." She left after that.

After she left he called in his inner circle. When they arrived Voldemort could tell they were excited to capture the fools who hurt Harry.

"Miss Lovegood provided me with names. Theodore?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do you know who Alexis Nott is?"

"Yes my lord I do. She was my niece."

"Tell me about her."

"My younger brother is a squib so my family sent him to a boarding school to get the best muggle education possible. When he found out that his daughter was a witch he arranged for her to get sent to us but she never made it. The plane that she was on was blew up and an officer told him that there were no survivors found."

"That is because Dumbledore took her and gave her to a family that raised her to hate her own blood family and be loyal to Dumbledore. She and Mad-eye Moody kidnapped Harry."

"May I handle Alexis then my lord?"

"You may. She will be punished but try and see what you can do since she was brainwashed."

"Of course my lord. Thank you."

"Who wants Mad-eye?" Voldemort asked.

"I will get him my lord." Severus Snape said.

"Without blowing your cover?"

"I can. Mad-eye always sits in the chair near Dumbledore. The reason is that the chair is magic resistant so all I need to do is put a potion in it that will cause him to faint a few hours after he leave and I will get him then."

"Wouldn't he see the potion?"

"No the chair blocks his magical eye." He said with a smirk.

"Perfect. Do it as soon as possible."

"Of course my lord. I also brewed those potions for Mr. Potter." He took out the vials and handed them over.

"Thank you. Hestia Jones, Mundungus Fletcher, and Dedalus Diggle were the ones who tortured Harry."

"I can grab Hestia tomorrow my lord. She has a meeting with me about a party so I will grab her and have a golem take her place until she gets home." Narcissa said.

"Do that."

"I can get Fletcher next time I spot him in Nocturne Alley." Lucius informed his lord.

"Good. Who wants Diggle?"

"I will grab him." Rabastion announced. "I found out a while ago that he likes to visit muggle whore houses."

"Perfect. Put them in the dungeons. I want them all here before we punish them."

"Yes my lord." They said before they left the room.

Voldemort sat back in his chair with a smirk. Finally, he would be able to get them and make them pay for what they did.

(With Dumbledore)

As soon as he knew that Severus had returned he called him in. Now the man was sitting across from him.

"Severus do you know if Voldemort has Harry?"

"He doesn't. He still has most of the death eaters searching for him. If he did have him then he would be bragging about it."

"True, true. If you see him inform me immediately."

"Of course Albus." Severus left the room but stood near the door for a bit.

"DAMN! Where ever you are boy I am going to make you pay!" He heard some things crash before he heard what Dumbledore said. "I was getting used to having a little pet to relieve myself with. If that boy thought that the rape was bad, then he will regret it with what I do to him after."

Severus quickly left. He needed to inform his lord about this. No way was Severus letting that disgusting sick man anywhere near Harry.

Voldemort was surprised to see his potion master so soon. If the look on his face was anything to go by then Voldemort would bet that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"Severus?"

"I was called into the headmaster's office. He wanted to know if you had Harry so I told him no. I convinced him that if you did have Harry then you would have already bragged about it."

"That isn't why you came back though, was it?"

"No. After I left I stood outside his door and heard him yell. He screamed that he was going to make Harry pay when he got his hand on him and after he threw something he said something that I knew that you would want to hear."

"And that would be?"

"He said that he had gotten used to having a pet to relieve himself with and that what he did to Harry wouldn't be as bad as what he will do to him."

"That sick bastard!" Voldemort hissed. "After what he did to Harry I knew he was sick but this just makes me realize how sick. Thank you for telling me Severus."

"Of course my lord." Severus said before leaving.

Meanwhile Voldemort called in the LeStrange twins. They were confused and curious as to why they were being called back so soon.

"My Lord?" They asked together.

Voldemort explained to them what Severus had just told them. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Don't worry our lord." Rabastion started.

"One of us will be with Harry at all times."

"But what should we tell him?"

"Tell him the truth. He has been lied to enough."

"Alright." They made a quick exit so that they could hurry back to Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lies and New Promises**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Flashback]_

Luna skipped into the room that the others were in and sat down near Hermione. She smiled when Hermione wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She was glad to find a sister in Hermione.

Harry was curled up between the twins. Harry had dozed off a few minutes ago and the others talked quietly around them. They were mostly talking about what they were going to do to Dumbledore when they returned to school.

"Pranking him would be best. Especially since the twins will be gone and no one knows that they were caught on purpose." Luna said as she entered the conversation.

"She has a point." Neville commented. "It would look like new upcoming prankster."

"Of course I do." Luna said dreamily.

The others laughed at that and that caused Harry to wake up. "Wha' so 'unny?"

"Just Luna being Luna." Mia explained.

"Oh." He sat up a little bit. "Sorry for falling asleep."

"It's fine."

A tray appeared on the table and Harry smiled when he saw that there was a plate of strawberry ice cream with beef pieces and chocolate sauce. He quickly grabbed it and began eating.

"Craving?" Fred asked in curiosity.

"Yeah." Harry replied.

"Figured."

"So how have you been Luna?"

"I have been doing really well big brother."

"That's great."

"How have you been since coming here?"

"Good I guess."

"You guess?" They all asked in confusion.

"I'm confused by all this. I am the enemy yet I am being treated well."

Hermione put a comforting hand on his. "You aren't the enemy nor are you a freak Harry. Voldemort know this and that is why you are being treated the way you deserve to be treated."

Harry shrugged and continued eating. The others resisted the urge to stare at their brother in sadness. He didn't believe a word Hermione said.

"How long will you all be here?"

"The rest of the day then we go back." Luna told him causing Harry to frown slightly.

"Oh."

"Sorry Harry but school starts up soon." Neville said.

"I know."

"Fred and George brought over some video games and system, movies, and a t.v." Luna told him.

"I created a spell that allows electricity to be used around magic." Hermione stated proudly.

Harry hugged her. "That's great Mia. You will definitely become a great spell crafter."

"Thanks Harry. Fred, George set them up and I will do the spell." She said and Neville and Luna quickly stole the twins' spots.

"Hey! Mia they stole our spots." Fred whined playfully.

"Shush! I have to concentrate."

"Sorry."

Harry quietly put his bowl down and grabbed the smoothie. Luna and Neville grabbed the other ice creams. Hermione finished the spell and sat down next to Luna and grabbed a bowl. The twins sat down next to Neville and they too grabbed a bowl. They had already put in a movie.

Harry laid his head down on Neville's shoulders. Neville magicked his bowl down and wrapped his arms around Harry. The movie started causing Harry to giggle. Harry had introduced the twins to it last year. The movie was The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

The LeStrange brothers entered the room a few hours later and smiled when they saw what was in it. Harry was curled up and snuggling into Neville, sleeping. Luna snuggled up to Harry and she too was sleeping. Neville was alternating between running his fingers through Harry's hair and Luna's Harry.

Hermione was laid out on the floor reading a book. The twins were also on the floor watching the movie. They smiled at each other and quickly took a picture before walking over to them. They gently shook the two sleepers and grabbed the others attention.

"Time for lunch."

"Mmm." Harry mumbled and sat up.

Harry frowned sleepily when Neville helped him stand. He could do that on his own still so he didn't need the help. He was pregnant not handicapped.

He sat down and his frown deepened when his plate was filled for him. Voldemort saw the frown and wondered what was wrong. He shrugged it off when Harry began eating. He would see what it is if it is still bothering him.

Once finished he stood and left. He had work to do and he wanted to take the next day off to help decorate the nursery with Harry. Plus, Harry needed time with his family since he wouldn't see them in a while.

Harry stopped eating half way through. The others didn't notice since a house elf took the rest to the kitchen for later. He stood and went back to the room with the others following.

He sat down and the movie resumed. When a tray of drinks appeared he went to go get one only for Hermione to grab it and hand it to him. He frowned in annoyance. He could do things on his own.

(Wealsey household)

Molly had gone upstairs to go check on Fred and George. She hadn't seen them all morning and now they missed lunch. She wondered if they had gotten sick.

"Fred? George? Are you okay?" She asked as she knocked on their door.

Not receiving an answer scared her so she quickly entered the room. She was shocked that the door wasn't locked. She put that aside and looked inside the room. Molly began to panic when she saw that they weren't in their room. She ran downstairs to look at the clock. She was relieved to see that they weren't in mortal danger but she was still worried.

When she looked closer she saw that they were with Harry and was relieved. They knew where Harry was. She decided not to worry and wait to see what happened. Molly was going to find out what happened to her youngest son.

She told her husband who agreed with her. They would tell the others that the boys were hanging out with their friends.

(Longbottom Household)

Lady Longbottom was glad that Neville had left for the day. He said that he was going to a friend's house to finish up his summer homework so now she had the mansion to herself for the day.

While she loved her grandson she just couldn't stand how unlike he was to his father. She had raised them the same way yet he was such a coward. She couldn't understand where she went wrong.

At least she could relax without dealing with him. It was hard work taking care of someone who was afraid of their own shadow.

(With Harry)

Harry had just come out of the bathroom when Neville and Hermione came over to him. They hugged him and started to apologies.

"Why are you two apologizing for?"

Hermione spoke first. "We have been doing everything for you. Helping you up when you didn't need help, filling your plate with food, and grabbing your drinks for you."

"We know that you can do these things for yourself. We just wanted to take care of you." Neville explained.

"When you looked upset Luna explained. We didn't realize that we were overdoing it."

"Nev, Mia it's alright. Just tone it down a little, okay?"

"Okay."

They grinned when he smiled at them and next thing Harry knew was that he being hugged by them again. Both were glad that Harry wasn't mad at them. After a few minutes they let go and all returned to the couch.

They continued to watch movies for the rest of the day. They ate dinner before Remus took them back to their houses. Harry was sad to see them leave. He curled up into Fenrir's side.

"Cub?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?"

"I won't get to see them for a while."

"I know. You can still write to them. I believe that Voldemort gave you a journal that connects to the journals that he has given the others, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then you will be able to stay in touch."

Harry cuddled in further. "I guess. Thanks."

"You're welcome." They sat there cuddling.

(Weasley Household)

Remus apparated the twins to their room before leaving. The twins were shocked when their mum entered a few minutes later. Her questions shocked them more.

"Are you both alright? Is Harry okay? Is he with Dumbledore? I hope not. Is there anything that Harry or you both need?"

"Yes we are alright." Fred started.

"Harry is okay too."

"No he isn't with Dumbledore."

"What do you mean that you hope not?"

"We don't need anything."

"All Harry needs is your support."

"That man is evil. A few months ago I overheard him throwing a fit because Harry didn't want to fight and he was going to find a way to make him."

Fred and George shared a look before they looked at their mum. "Mum does dad know?" George asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Mum can you get dad?" Fred asked.

"Sure." She said in confusion and left to go get him.

When they returned they asked that they sat down and then they told them. About what Dumbledore did, how Harry was pregnant, and where Harry was at. Molly had tears streaming down her face and Arthur looked close to it himself.

"That damn old goat." Molly mumbled into her husband's chest.

"We now Molly. Boys is you-know-who taking care of him?"

"Yes his is." Fred said and both looked smug.

"Huh?"

" **We threatened him**."

"Oh Fred, oh George." Their mother said with a sigh. "Only you two would threaten a powerful man."

" **Thank you**."

"Boys." Molly muttered as Arthur chuckled.

Molly stood. "Get some sleep boys. Make sure that Harry knows that we support him. We will talk more in the morning."

" **Okay**." After a kiss from their mum and a hug from their father they went to bed. George made sure to write to Harry in the journal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Lies and New Promises**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Flashback]_

Harry was just getting to bed when he saw his notebook glow. He grabbed it and stared at the words shock. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

Hey Harry. When we got home mum confronted us. She knew that Dumbledore was angry and isn't supporting him. Both mum and dad are supporting you. We told them everything. Love Greg and Forge.

Harry sat on the bed and held his stomach as tears flowed down his face. He couldn't believe it that the people who he thought of as family supported him. He believed that they would hate him for not only keeping the baby but also going to the dark lord.

What Harry didn't know was that since the father of his children was around their magic formed a bond and through that bond Voldemort felt his emotions. Thinking that something was wrong Voldemort ran to his room. He startled Harry when he threw opened the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he scanned the room.

"Nothing bad. I'm just over emotional. Why did you come here? How did you know that I was crying?"

"As the sire, even though I did nothing, I formed a bond with our babies and they sent your emotions through the bond." Voldemort explained.

"Oh."

"Now tell me why are you crying?" Voldemort asked as he sat down next to Harry.

Harry explained what had caused him to cry. What he heard made Voldemort to become surprised. He had heard from some of his followers that the twin's parents were very loyal to Dumbledore. Harry must have face the fact that they would have been against the pain and this news would cause a shock.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it the shock and relief that caused you to begin crying?"

Harry only nodded. Voldemort sighed and summoned a tissue and began wiping the tears and snot off the young wizard's face. He then waited for Harry to calm down.

"I understand. If I was able to get them here would that help?" Voldemort asked.

Harry stared at him in shock. "You mean it?"

"Yes I do."

Harry smiled at him. "Yes it would help me. Thank you Voldemort."

"You are welcome." Voldemort said softly. "Now get some sleep." Harry nodded and laid down on his bed before pulling the covers over his head.

Voldemort turned off the light and left. As he walked to is room he ran a hand through his hair. He had a lot to plan as well as figuring out what Harry should call him. Harry was his children's bearer and shouldn't refer to the dark lord as Voldemort.

After about an hour he went to bed. He figured that he would think better after he had gotten a good night's sleep.

(Next day-Weasley Household)

Molly was furious. It was 4 o'clock in the morning and she was awoken to Dumbledore arriving. Apparently she was at his beck and call at all hours. Unfortunately, she could do nothing about it and put on a big fake smile. She would fake it until that man went down.

"Albus what a surprise. What can I do for you today?"

"I just wanted to inform you that with Voldemort becoming more active I have taken Harry away for training."

"Is that really necessary Albus? I mean he is just a child."

"I know Molly but unfortunately Voldemort doesn't care."

Molly smirked when her back was towards. "I guess that it would be best to train him."

"I'm glad that you see it that way. I just have to ask that your children write to him." Albus smirked thinking that she was fooled.

"Wonderful idea Albus. The poor boy will need support."

"Great. I must leave now."

"Of course Albus." As soon as he left she transfigured a piece of fruit to look like him before blasting it apart.

Bill and Charlie were home on a surprise vacation and came downstairs with their father just in time to see the transfigured fruit explode. The boys were surprised at this and could only wonder what was wrong. Their father beat them to the question.

"Molly what is wrong?"

"That man." She hissed.

"What?"

"Albus Dumbledore had the gall to come here at four just to tell me that he has taken Harry away for training and have is friends write to him." That confused the two eldest children.

"I see." Arthur said with a frown.

"Mum, dad, what is going on?" Bill asked as Charlie made them all tea.

Their parents stared a look before telling their oldest children everything. Bill and Charlie were shocked but also outraged. They couldn't understand how someone could do that to a child.

Bill hugged his mum. "Don't worry mum. Charlie and I will help Harry out."

"You bet we will. Harry is our little brother after all."

Molly hugged her boys as tears filled her eyes. "You both have turned into such wonderful men. I am very proud of both of you." They both beamed at their mother.

"I agree with your mother. I am also very proud of you."

"Thanks mum, thanks dad."

After a few minutes of silence Ron entered the kitchen. He immediately went over to his mother and hugged her. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been acting and felt guilty about it. Especially since Harry was the main target of his stupidity and he knew that Harry may never forgive him and if he was completely honest with himself he knew he didn't deserve it.

"Ronald?"

"I am so sorry. I have treated you and everyone else so horribly."

The words that left the youngest Weasley's mouth surprised the others. They were pleased though. This meant that Ron had finally realized that while he was upset about what Harry had said didn't mean he could take it out on everyone else. He was showing the signs of growing up. Now Ginny just needed to do the same.

Ron stepped away and looked at his family that was present at the moment. "I hope you all forgive me. I thought that I was doing the right thing when I was telling Harry that he should fight, especially since Dumbledore was encouraging me to do it." That caused the room to freeze.

"What do you mean when you said that Dumbledore was encouraging you to do it?" Charlie asked since he was the first to unfreeze.

"As you know I flipped out on Harry after he told us that he didn't want to fight anymore." They all nodded as they remembered the day. "After you all left and Harry and Hermione went back to the dorms Dumbledore took me to his office."

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked in shock. "I don't remember being informed about this." Arthur was having a hard time reigning in his anger.

Ron on the other had stared at his parents in surprise. He had assumed that his parents were told. After all the past few times Dumbledore told them.

"Please continue Sweetie." Molly earged.

"He told me that I was wrong to flip out but I was right with what I said. He then told me to continue to tell Harry and anyone who agreed with Harry that they were wrong and being stupid. I was to make Harry realize that he must fight. So I did until last night."

"What happened last night?" Bill asked.

"The twins. They were talking about Harry and I was stupid and told them that try were putting the family at risk for not having Harry fight." Ron said with a guilty face. "They snapped at me. They told me that I was the one that was stupid and I was wrong. They walked away and before going into their room they turned and told me to put myself in Harry's place and imagine what it would be like."

"What did you imagine?" Arthur asked.

"I imagined that I would be scared. Harry is only 16 years old. How is he going to fight someone with more experience?"

"We are so..."

"glad that we..."

"managed to knock..."

"some sense into..."

"your thick skull."

Ron went over to his brothers and to everyone's shock he hugged them. He pulled back and shocked them even further.

"Thank you."

"No problem little brother."

Molly and Arthur had a quiet conversation before turning towards her younger children. They could all see how serious the two parents were.

"Ronald we are going to tell you something but you must keep it a secret from everyone else. Especially from Dumbledore and your sister."

"Why from Ginny?"

"She is still furious with Harry."

"So she might tell Dumbledore and that would be bad?"

"Aw our little..."

"brother is growing..."

"up."

"Oh shut up." Ron said as he pouted at the twins causing them to laugh. "Okay I will."

With that they all took turns telling Ron what had happened to Harry. Unfortunately hearing what happened to Harry caused Ron to run to the garbage can and throw up. He couldn't believe what that lemon sucking old coot did to Harry.

"Can we set the twins on him?" Ron asked after e finished throwing up.

That caused them all to laugh think of the different ways that the twins could get that man to pay for what he did. "Unfortunate we can't." Molly said as the laughter subsided.

"Aww." Ron said in mock disappointment.

"Anyway." Arthur said. "We need to help keep Harry safe. Fred, George?"

"Yes dad?"

"We are at your service."

"Contact Harry and make sure DL has a ward to keep mail out and that the mail is sent back. That way Dumbledore can't track Harry." They nodded and went upstairs to do as told.

"Ronnie?"

"Yeah mum?"

"You have an important job."

"Okay."

"We need you to act like you are still mad at Harry."

"To keep him from becoming suspicious?"

"That is correct."

"I can do that."

"Good."

"Bill, Charlie get me lots of yarn."

"Knitting for the babies?" Charlie asked amused.

"Yes."

"We are on it."

"Great."

With that the family began getting ready to take Ron and Ginny to school.


End file.
